


Boredom - ( BBC Sherlock Holmes / John Watson ) [Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Watson, Hand Jobs, Horny Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Sherlock, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't had a case in weeks.<br/>No corpses to experiment on, not even a tiny little fleck of liver to test.<br/>Nothing to do.<br/>Absolutely nothing of interest that Sherlock wants to do.</p><p>Except for John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom - ( BBC Sherlock Holmes / John Watson ) [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven't written for John and Sherlock in ages and now I've written JOHNLOCK PORN....  
> I also haven't written homosexual smut in awhile so bear with me on this one XD
> 
> Enjoy~

Sherlock Holmes was very, very, antsy.  
No cases for over 3 weeks.

He was absolutely bored, with no experiments, (due to the lack of human body parts,) he had quite literally nothing to do.

There was however one thing on Sherlock's mind, something that would probably ease his boredom.

Sex.

Rough, hard, _amazing_ sex.

Of course, he wasn't about to go and have sex with just anyone in a grimy, old pub. People could have diseases, he clearly isn't stupid.  
No, Sherlock is an incredibly smart man, who knows what he wants.

He sits on his usual chair, looking for John. He didn't see him in the kitchen. Probably in his room.

He stood up and walked to John's room, no hesitation whatsoever, and just opened the door.

John quickly turned, holding a creme coloured jumper in his hand, bare chest exposed to Sherlock. He wore khaki-coloured trousers and a black belt, and he looked at Sherlock glaringly.

"What?" he hissed, beginning to put on the jumper.

"I'm bored," Sherlock entered the room and shut the door, staring at his companion.

"And? That isn't my problem." John scoffed, adjusting the cuffs before grabbing the bottom button.

Before he could even button the second one, Sherlock grabbed the shirt collars and stared at John.

"No point in putting this on, it'll be on the floor in a moment-" Sherlock said, and that had a small effect on John. Sherlock stared at him patiently awaiting, whilst John looked absolutely confused, trying to make sure he heard Sherlock correctly.

"I-I---.. Excuse me?"

"Do not put that on." Sherlock sighed hurriedly.

"N-No the other part-"

John was cut off by Sherlock bending down and kissing him, and he found himself enjoying it more than expected.

He didn't necessarily pull away, rather, opening his mouth a bit and letting Sherlock slip his tongue in his mouth and closed his eyes.

He zoned out for a moment after Sherlock pulled away and was suddenly realizing moments later that Sherlock was on his knees, unbuckling his pants.

John stared down at the top of Sherlock's head and wasn't sure how to respond.  
John had actually always wanted to see what Sherlock was like in bed, he was always curious of it. Despite always responding with a no if asked if he was gay, ("Of course we'll be needing two bedrooms,") John was, in fact, quite bisexual.

John pulled back for a moment and then stood still, realizing that _'if the 'great' Sherlock Holmes wants to give me a blowjob, I could let him. Doesn't happen often..'_

Sherlock yanked down John's pants after unbuckling and unzipping them, and instantly groped John's crotch, earning a small gasp.

Sherlock palmed John slowly before pulling his boxers down as well, and grabbing John's cock.

"Bloody hell-" he groaned as Sherlock spit on his other hand and slowly worked on John's now erect member, rubbing him at a slowly quickening pace.

John moaned a small bit, wondering how Sherlock was so good before he quickly felt a pair of lips on the tip and yelping slightly.

Sherlock only held his lips on for a second before pulling them back and jerking John's cock faster, making John putty in his hands.

Eventually his lips reconnected with the tip of John's cock before he pulled them back and licked up his length, sending a shudder down his spin.

Sherlock rubbed him slowly again, now licking the tip of John's cock in swirls, around and around the tip. John moaned and Sherlock slowly let him enter his mouth, removing his hand.  
He slowly bobbed his head on his cock, furthering himself down more and more each time.

Sherlock let out a grumble after John's hard member was halfway in his mouth, the vibrations tickling his cock and making him moan again.

"S-Sherlock-.." he muttered under his breath. _"Oh, fuck.."_

Sherlock slowed as he pulled his mouth off of his cock, but once again wrapped his lips around his cock, quick and hard.

The tip of John's length was now beginning to hit the back of Sherlock's throat, but he didn't care. He took it as deep as he could, deeper, even, until his entire length was in his mouth. He moaned and palmed himself as John moaned and grabbed Sherlock's hair, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't stop.." John moaned quietly, not wanting this to end.

Sherlock stayed for a few more seconds before pulling back and bobbing his head on hos length again, now diving a hand down his own pants.

He rubbed his own hardened length and pulled it out of his pants and moaned slightly, making John shiver again.  
Sherlock deepthroated him again, longer, but after that he pulled his mouth off and slowly stood up.

John stared up at him, a bit of drool dribbling down his chin and stared at John for a moment, before speaking again.

"Bend over the bed," he commanded, staring intensely at John. "Now."

John hesitated but turned to his bed and bent over it, awaiting Sherlock's next move.

Then, suddenly, John felt a hard smack on his ass, and yelped and looked back.

"H-hey!"

Sherlock didn't listen however, and proceeded to insert a finger into John's ass.

He moaned in agreement, muttering swears as Sherlock did this. He slowly increased the pace and eventually inserted a second, and later on third finger.

John's knees buckled as Sherlock removed his fingers slowly, curling them and he went to John's nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lotion that happened to be there. He squeezed some out onto his hand and stroked it onto his cock, a little longer than necessary as he enjoyed the feeling, and walked up behind John now. He slowly put his thumbs beside John's entrance and spread it a bit, and slowly put his cock on it.

John moaned as Sherlock teased him, prodding his ass with just the tip, slowly.

"F-Fuck, Sherlock.." he whispered. "Come on, I don't want to wait all day.."

Sherlock gave a sly smirk and slowly pushed his cock in, earning a loud groan from both John and Sherlock.

Sherlock pushed in slowly, stopping halfway and pulling out. He went in again, faster.

He did this over and over again until eventually you could her their flesh smacking together, similar to a clapping noise echoing across the whole flat.

John was shaking and moaning as he felt Sherlock's cock go in and out, over and over.

Sherlock was grinning slyly and moaning as well, holding John's hips in place as he fucked his ass hard.

"Oh, fuck.." John moaned again. "Oh, _fuck_ , I'm close.."

"As am I, John," Sherlock moaned back, rather in a bit of a condescending tone as he tried to fuck harder.

Sherlock felt himself reaching the edge and he dug his nails into John's sides, now going as fast and hard as he could, trying to fuck him with every ounce he had.  
John let out a final cry of Sherlock's name as Sherlock came inside, his white, hot cum filling his ass.

Sherlock moaned as well, pulling his cock out and cumming onto John's ass cheeks and thighs as well.

John collapsed on the bed as Sherlock did the same, partially on top of John.

"You.. don't know.." John panted loudly, face pushed onto to sheets. "...how long I have.. wanted.. to do _that_."

Sherlock gave a smug chuckle. "I've always thought you'd be a good fuck."

John laughed a small bit, breathlessly.

Sherlock stayed silent now, feeling a question on his lips.  
Before he could ask it, John said it for him.

"Was this a one time thing?" he asked, still panting slightly.

"I certainly hope not," Sherlock replied.

And with that, Sherlock certainly wasn't bored anymore.

_(Well.. for the rest of the week, anyway.)_

-


End file.
